Teasers
by NekoMen14
Summary: This is the place where I place samples of my upcoming works. If you want a request, chances are that the teaser will show up here. If you just wanna see what I've done a teaser for, then this is also the place.
1. Introduction

**HELLO, members of the Grand Chase community. I am Neko, a japanese name for cat. It could also mean Never-Eating-krusty-oddishes. Anyway, I am trying my hand a shipping that may be well known. That's right, I'm doing Elisis+Ronan. In this, Elisis & Ronan are actually teenagers on the island of Bermisiah. They're a shy couple who are still not on 2nd base, although I forgot what 2nd base was. I think it was holding hands in public? or was it touching from the waist up? I dunno, this is just supposed to have a hint of lemon. Although, woudn't it be called a Lime? *stereotypical drum crash goes off* Oh come on, I completely forgot about Lime when I first started writing this. Any who, enjoy the lime.**

**Warning**

**This story contains mild sexual content & is not suitable for some ages.**

**Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Elisis's POV

As I walked to Ronan's house, I was intimidated by how rich his family was. He was living in a pagoda that was surrounded by lush gardens. I had to give evidence that I was myself before I even got through the front gate for security. When I finally made it to Ronan's front door, I knocked & not a second before I wracked a second time on the door, I was pulled inside & was in the embrace of Ronan. He was shaking for some odd reason & I tried to calm him down by hugging him back. This seemed to calm him down, & when we parted, he had tear streaks coming from his eyes.

I then followed him into his bedroom so that we could study, since he did invite me on a weekend that needed the entire time to stay at the top of our classes. (A/N: Did I forget to mention that Ronan & Elisis are at the top of all their academic classes?)

**-hours of boring studying later-**

I soon began to nod to sleep, & my eyes began to feel very heavy. I fell asleep at Ronan's desk & began to drool, since my body only fell asleep.

**-Right in the floorboards of Ronan's room-**

**Anonymous POV**

As mice scurried by in front of me, I continued on my way to get a bomb in the house of one of the greatest families of Kanavan.


	2. A Hero's Ascension

**Hello, everyone This is Neko, aka Kitty, back for a story. This one may be a bit weird for me, since I wrote & first saved the document with my phone. If anyone wants to know how to do this, send me a PM, cuz I ain't telling everyone aloud. Any way, this is the story of Mike's 3rd path & the ordeals he goes though with it. enjoy.**

**Classes**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Eve: Code: Empress**

**Ara: Sakra Devnam**

**Keira: (for now) Vampiric Master**

**Mike: (at first) High Knight**

**Do note that the characters at first advance will eventually advance**

***the author hits a button on the remote to start the film***

* * *

A Rogue's Ordeals Begin

It was the perfect day & situation to become stronger by advancing. I'd visited Lento & Adel & was almost on my final job quest. When I came to Lento for my final quest, he told me that he didn't have anything for me to do in mind. I'd walked back to my search party's house in Feita with me head hanging low.

"What's wrong, Mike?"

I turned to see Jerry standing under the nearby lamp post, with the light newly ignited. I just shrugged him off & went inside, only to be greeted by Keira, who was in a similar state of mind as me. She still had her VM equipment on and she face-tabled the dining table. I walked over & gave her a reassuring pat on the back. She looked up at me with saddened eyes that I couldn't help but hug the person with them.

"Aw, the two love birds are hugging."

I turned to see Aisha, Raven, Rena, Elsword, Chung, & Eve standing in front of my search party's house, all in their 2nd advancement gear & all, but Chung & Eve, snickering. I gave a death glare that could kill Odin, if he were here. I turned toward them & asked, "Why're you all here? I thought snobs weren't able to face the humble without a need to mock them."

"We're here to invite your party to Chung & Eve's wedding in Elder. & the ones called,' Mike & Keira' are the best man & Maid of honor."

I literally felt my jaw dropped. The queen of Nasods has shown enough emotion to accept a marriage proposal from the prince of the water city. Keira and I simultaneously sighed, mine of jealousy.

**-The day of the post-wedding dinner in Elder-**

It was time for the bouquet toss & I saw Rena, Ariel, Luciel, Luichel, Ariel, & many more single women gather in a bunch behind Eve. The only reason this was even an idea in Elrios was because of my experiences at weddings in my world. Despite the girls' uptight attitudes on the battle field, they were all girls at heart & agreed to adding the bouquet toss to the wedding activities. Thank god I didn't say anything about the garter toss or else I'd be fighting for the garter but then regret even joining, since I'd then have to put it back on the bride.

When the lucky girl caught the bouquet, I took a quick glimpse over to see who it was. As my eyes were turning, I noticed that Keira was missing. What's more, I knew that she wouldn't need to use the ladies's room, since all she really took into her body was the blood of others. When the girls stepped back to reveal the bouquet catcher, I had to rub my eyes to see if I was dreaming or not. The one who caught the bouquet was none other than Keira. She looked like a brightly colored bride with her Fuschia dress. She came back to our table with a smile of triumph upon her face.

"Gee, I wonder where you'd gone while the garter toss went on," I sarcastically wondered.

"Oh, come on. You saw me coming back with this in my hands," she said while pointing to the bouquet she got. We laughed and I said congrats. I then asked," Who's the lucky guy who you have your eyes on?" At that, she just clammed up with an embarrassed lookon her face.

**-At the party's House in Feita-**

I still couldn't get over the fact that Keira clammed up on that one question.


End file.
